


What not to say to your Downworlder buddy

by qtpetals



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Resolution, honestly im just bored, imogens annoyed, imogens just speaking in general she says, not proper behavior in the work place, pretend jace already knows imogens his grandmother, theyre still trying to get valentines annoying ass, this is totally directed at jace and simon, timeline isnt exactly the same as the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtpetals/pseuds/qtpetals
Summary: Imogen thinks it's time for an important meeting to be held at the institute, regarding what language you should not use with your allies, because they need to be working together and be civil.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 42





	What not to say to your Downworlder buddy

Simon had been informed by Izzy that Imogen had called a meeting held at the institute, apparently it was so important that a majority of the downworlders and everyone at the institute had to hear it. Simon wondered what could be so important that required downworlders to actually be inside the institute. There wasn't any urgency or panicking in Izzys tone when she had called him, and he was assuming she already knew what the meeting was about. 

As Simon approached the institute, he saw Clary outside already waiting for him. Doing a slight jog up he finally reaches the steps. "Hey, Si" Clary speaks out first, "Is something wrong? I mean I can't really think of a reason all downworlders need to be here for a meeting, unless it's about Valentine." Simon says, tone laced with confusion. Clary just shrugs her shoulders, making a "If I knew I'd tell you face" to him, as they make their way up the steps and into the institute. 

As he walks in he takes a moment to scan their surroundings, obviously not expecting the institute to have changed, but to see if he can spot any other downworlders he knew there. He was quite confused when the only downworlder he saw was Magnus, who was approaching him and Clary. "Biscuit," Magnus acknowledges clary with first, "Simon," he adds. Simon speaks first, "So when are the rest of the downworlders coming? I have a feeling Imogen doesn't appreciate tardiness," Clary, who already wandered off to go greet Izzy, leaves Magnus to answer his question. "Well," Magnus starts in a drawling tone, just then Alec joins them, and takes over the conversation. "Hey, Imogens ready to start, let's go," Magnus moving to his side, Simon following suit.

Simon, still more than confused at this point, was wondering why the meeting was going to start without any downworlders, save for Magnus and himself. He goes to take place next to Clary, who's accompanied by Izzy on her other side. Getting ready to express his confusion to Clary, he's cut off before he can even start by Jace, who walks into the room greeting Clary. Jace eyes Simon, and then turns to Izzy and starts, "Why're Magnus and him the only downworlders here?", Simon, who is a little relieved that at least someone else is as confused as he is quickly snaps at Jace. "You know, I was given a name at birth, it's kinda there so people can use it, and not refer to me in third person," Simon says irritation evident, as it usually is when he's conversing with Jace.

Before Jace can say some smart-ass comment in retort, Imogen enters, looking strictly business. Simon sucks in a breath, worried about what she could have possibly been holding this meeting for. Imogen standing in front of them, still yet to speak, scans the room, eyes lingering on Simon. Which only makes Simons nerves worse, wiping his clammy hands on his jeans, in the most discreet way he can. She then takes her eyes off him and turns her back; the buildup to whatever she has to say is ridiculous at this point, Simon thinks. 

"Some of you may be wondering why I have called this meeting," she starts, rewarded with silence, she speaks again, this time more demanding, "Right?" This earns her a nod from Jace and Simon, who seem to be the only two left in the dark, with everyone else looking as if they know something, save for Clary only looking mildly confused, doing a half nod. "As you know we're joining forces with downworlders to take down Valentine. I still am seeing a lack of respect you have towards downworlders, and it is evident in the way you are treating and talking to them," she says to the room mainly contained by shadowhunters. "Some of you more than others," looking not so discretely at Jace, who looks incredibly uncomfortable under his grandmothers view, Simon notes.

She continues, "This does not mean that I am letting the Downworlders get off scot-free," "I also expect that they treat shadowhunters with respect, I of course cannot enforce this, but I ask that they act civil as well; I believe that we deserve respect as well, and I frankly will not stand by and watch people go back and forth quarreling over idiotic things, while there are more pressing matters at hand," she finishes off, shooting a glare at Simon, leaving him squirming a bit under her intense gaze. It seems to have become clear who the quarrelers she was referring to are, because soon enough Clary, Izzy, Alec, and even Magnus are looking at Simon and Jace. Imogen starts up again, "Remember, we are about to be in a war, I do not have time for dumb arguments, fix this attitude or there will be problems," said to no one in particular, although it was obvious who she really was directing that at. With that she walks away.

The rest of the shadowhunters clear out of the room, occupying themselves with other duties; Jace is the first to speak, "Well, that was fun, but now we need to get back to work; so I was thinking-" Jace gets cut off by Izzy, who actually look quite mad, Simon noticed. "Jace! Did you seriously not hear what Imogen said?" she said sounding very irritated. Jace deciding to be a smart-ass, as usual, retorts with "Yes Izzy, I did; I do have ears after all," He finishes with a smirk. Izzy, who looks about ready to choke Jace out right there and then is interrupted before she could say anything, "What Izzy is trying to get across to you, is that we all know Imogen was speaking to you and Simon," it was Clary who had spoke, Simon sort of already pieced that together the moment she shot her first ferocious look at Jace. Simon standing there bored, his eyes travel down to Clarys hands, which are intertwined with Izzys, he wondered when that happened. 

Jace, voice dripping with sarcasm and carelessness just said, "Very quick of you to pick up on that Sherlock Holmes; I know that she meant me and the vampire, her glare was kinda hard to miss. We have more important things to do, so can we get started already?" Jace finishes off with only a twinge of irritation in his tone, seemingly only Simon picked up on. Simon finally speaks up, "Right, well I think I'm gonna get going, I was kind of in the middle of something so-" this time Simons the one getting cut off, surprisingly it was by Alec, who hadn't uttered a word so far. "Listen idiots, Imogen wants this fixed, and honestly your stupid petty arguments need to stop. We have a lot of stuff on our plate as it is, and we cannot deal with having to break up your constant little bickering." Alec sounded pissed, Simon thought. Before Jace could say anything in return Magnus came along and decided to put in his two-scents, "Alexander, don't work yourself up too much, I have a solution to all of this," he pulled Alec to the side conversing in low whispers; which was making Simon extremely anxious. As they got back they both had smirks on their faces, and Simon thought, this can't be good.

Much to Simon and Jaces dismay, Magnus' solution had been to lock them in a room together so they can "Get their shit together," in Alecs' wise words. Clary having took a nicer approach left them with a "Maybe you guys can bond; become friends even!" Jace had scoffed, and Simon really didn't think that was likely. So, here they are sitting in a room together, on opposite sides, not talking. Simon, fed up with the with the quietness, was the first to break the silence, "You know this is all your fault right?", Jace looked stunned, Simon wondered why until he spoke; "My fault? Maybe if you weren't such a pain in the ass I wouldn't have to constantly tell you to shut up!" Simon couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Me pain in the ass? You're the one who's practically obsessed with Clarys every move, oh clary this, clary that; news flash dude, she can take care of herself!" Simon finished off exasperated. Jace looked as if he was about to pop a blood vessel, Simon who hadn't noticed they were now standing merely inches apart, was adamant on standing his ground.

Jace broke the long silence that was filling the room, "You're wrong," Simon was puzzled, about to ask what he meant, Jace cut him off, voice raising an octave; "I'm just looking out for her, and I don't think you have the capabilities to help her during a fight, now Simon was really done with his bullshit at this point, and launched at him, Jace just pushing him backwards to the wall. Anger evident in both their faces, making sharp eye contact; Simon, mind wandering, came to the conclusion that Jace was actually rather attractive, he immediately regretted coming to this conclusion. Only just now Simon realized how close they actually were, faces only inches apart; looking up eyes locking with Jaces. Jaces eyes flickered to Simons lips, Simon unconsciously licking his lips. Jace started leaning in, and although Simon was alarmed, he found himself leaning in as well. Lips meeting finally; Simon figured that Jace actually wasn't a terrible kisser, just a bit different than any of his prior kisses he's had with girls, this one was a harder kiss. Simon was unsure if it was a boy thing or a Jace thing.

"You think they're ready to come out of the room now?" Izzy asks to no one in particular; Alec begrudgingly was voted the one to go make sure they hadn't killed one another. Alec walked in with an astounding "oh" leaving his mouth. "I'm guessing you two are good now." Alec was for sure going to bleach his eyes after that.


End file.
